Welcome To The Rune Shop
by Shuichi-hime
Summary: There have been 108 stars.There have been 108 destinies. There have been many headquarters. But one only Rune Shop, a single runemistress.Around for ages.Paths are bound to cross ocasionally. The stars and their impressions of the Chiketsu engima.
1. Excuse

Disclaimer : I do not own Suikoden.

Chapter One – Excuse

It had been there for some time already. And no matter how the building tried to blend in with the rest of the island, something about it just made it more special than the rest of Na-Nal. It had been rented recently, weeks ago, for a shop to run inside.

Something new always drew the attention of the townsfolk, of course.

When something changes in your habitual surroundings, you take your time to get used.

But this was taking too much time, and drawing too much attention.

They had a village inhabited by elves in the northern part of the island, so one opening up a rune shop wasn't big news, if not only natural, the place had it's mystique to it.

The size of the rune shop wouldn't matter, and not even how it was redecorated inside,every rune shop was bound to show off more than the other shops- crystal balls, expensive gypsy fabric curtains around the counter and all the other luxury.

So, how come the rune shop was still the topic around the town at this point?

" She said I'm real good at Wind Magic and stuff, when I went there to buy a rune, y' know , for **_sure_** I'm coming back for some**_ lessons_**!" said one of the privates enthusiastically

"If she's a mistress, she's gotta be a good tutor, huh?" the one next to him followed

"I'd rather test her as _mistress_ than as a tutor, hehe." the fifth in line couldn't resist

"That's enough, men ! You guys should all be concentrating in preparing for your guard duties." shouted the chief's son with this temper being enough to have his soldiers show him respect once again, concluding the previous discussion.

The young hothead, however , could not resist _his own_ temptation to visit the shop.

A warrior could wield runes, after all. Always a great help to know magic, even if he evidently preferred a good fight knocking the enemies down with a slash of his sword.

So he had an excuse to look for something in the store. Talking of such things, excuses were the _latest trend_ in Na-Nal. Every young male had one, and they were always looking for more, to get at least a glimpse or a chance to talk to the rune mistress.

The women, no. The "**Object in Question"** could be seen in her daily strolls to the hot springs and therefore be the cause of a "no husbands bathing in the springs" prohibition.

Axel was single and handsome, what did he have to worry about?

He'd might even to conquer her to **_himself alone_**.

Easily able to cut trough the line – mostly made of young men – he made his way to the shop.

The shop had been getting lots of visits lately ,in fact. And some even donated funds and some other ridiculousness with "hopes she would be able to maintain the shop's entrance garden" and some other_absurd_ motivations.

Inside, his senses were charmed by the scents, the atmosphere, the magical colours – but that was not what he was there to be dazzled about, no, not_** even** the crystal balls_.

A blond clerk filled in for her most of the time – he directed himself to him and wasn't sure how to ask at first, but as a fellow man, he should be able to understand the immediate-following question :

"Could I see the Rune Mistress ?" - Axel asked managing to impose himself as the chief's son, second strongest warrior of the island.

"Even _you_, Axel, the _chief's_ _son_ ?" the clerk was getting tired of being tossed around, but he had to admit that since she came into appearance, the business was never-better.

" I want to ask the Rune Mistress something, you know." he tried to fix it, something reasonable to seek her out for, even if both of they knew the **_real_** reason – but no man dare speak of their _shared intents_ to her, as if she didn't know the **obvious.**

"Jeane! The chief's son is here to see you!" he exclaimed loudly to the other side of the tent which covered the inner side of the store.

What followed was breathtaking, or _at least_ it took Axel's breath away for a moment.

The silver hair much out brightened his without effort. Ponytailed and hanging to the side, it fit her snow-peach skin like it would fit a goddesses. She did look much like one with such unreal beauty and a white/beige tunic unrevealing _**not** **most**_ of her body with boots and gloves adding it an _adventurous_ charm.

This choice of clothing amazed the Na-Nal villagers even more than the other's travelers. Earning her nicknames that are better left _unmentioned_, out of envy or lust.

Her smile was soft and matching to her evaluating green eyes. She giggled.

"Oh, my.. What could such an important person want from this rune mistress? Welcome to the shop, sir. " she was alluring , her voice as a stream of dream that entered the heart of man. The strong and striking young man felt his skin flush.

At the moment, his body could not respond to it's thoughts.

"Good day, miss. I was looking…for…" – he**better** find a way to finish the sentence _quick_. But her eyes didn't stray from his face or bother at embarrassment.

She seemed just oblivious to his vocal-hesitation. And to the rubbing of his head, too.

Would even say he did it to _impress _her, such a **strong** biceps. _Not_ _that she was looking_.

Or if she_ did,_ she evaluated motion-kept, gazing at him with those emeralds.

His lost sapphires could not combat her, lost at what too look at first.

"Do you require my assistance?" her voice was peaceful, as in a calming tone.

And managed to save him from confusion his with words, apparently.

"Yeah, I am a warrior and I wield a blade, but I think magic could always be of some help and I was looking for something…fitting to me, that I could use in battle."

The dashing lad pushed it to finish the sentence without sounding so lame.

Indeed, it seemed, now that you think about it, a _convincing_ excuse.

And even helpful too, a rune would be useful, after all.

" A warrior's rune, it is then ? But you could perform well with a wind one, it's both offensive _and_ supportive, too. A versatile source of help in battle, if I may say."

Her offer was just _too_** attractive** it was that hard to refuse, and who better than**_ her_** to say your rune affinities to you ? Had to trust her, he couldn't really find any forces to contradict or at least even doubt the rune mistress right now. Just as said, he was only finding forces to keep his build **still** for the sake of hismanliness, or he would have fallen out of his legs some minutes ago.

"Is it, really? I mean, you serious? Whoa, never thought of that, I never knew…" – he was blushing not fully for his surprise, but because she was perceptive enough on him to delegate the right rune. Wonder if she could be more perceptive on other affinities of his. Like,_** perceive his abs**_, his **_thighs_** – which matched hers _so_ well, his** arms**…

But the most difficult thing was doing as she asked him to.

"Now, don't move a muscle, relax….." she said as she affixed the wind rune.

His heart was pounding off his chest, and even as large as it was ,it sounded like a drum.

Keeping still was no problem, but relaxing with her around was quite…**hard** to ask for.

But when their eyes met, he forgot what exactly he was thinking – and the rune was affixed.

She giggled as she smiled him goodbye and he exited the shop ,getting used to his wind rune. With it in place, he had no excuse for her to_ touch him_ anymore.

And he was sure his father wouldn't mind, but inviting the rune mistress to his house for a night seemed **distant**, _far away_ possibility – she could go, but she wouldn't stay.

Surely ,she wouldn't make an habit out of that, too.

He could go there regularly, but such a warrior would soon master the powers of his wind rune and his magic prowess wasn't spectacular – he wouldn't be able to push it further. What excuse had a warrior, then, a battle front, to visit a _magic-specialized_ shop?

Well, he had none. But he never regretted affixing a wind rune, and later requesting to test his_ second best_ affinity, a lighting rune. But as much as he shared the bath on the hot springs with the men of Na-Nal, he could still never find an excuse to go to** her side** when they bathed in the same hour.

And all his other following bathes with his fellow were meant to _relax_ the strain in their bodies, but they were always_** mentally pained**_ for that she soon left the island and the rune shop in charge of the clerk, taken away by a, _how they called him_, "**lucky bastard**" and his gigantesque ship. She didn't need any excuse – suppose such unique things belong together.


	2. Special

Disclaimer : I do not own Suikoden.

Chapter Two – Special

The sunny morning was going on outside of Budehuc Castle and it's residents were already outside for their various activities, from strolling to store-opening preparations.

And a certain store had opened up for the day just a few minutes ago, The Rune Shop.

Which was too the place was you could find the castle's scroll-maker, by the way.

Even if didn't find _his own_ way.

Coming along in a strolling-pace came the three figures who would soon enter the establishment. A tanned skin green-eyed youth, sided by two littler figures, one in a blue boyish outfit and one in a little red dress. He entered calmly but smiling, being greeted by the older silver-haired woman at the counter, which was _already_ smiling.

"Welcome, dearies. What will be today?" she spoke in a loving manner.

" Hi, Jeane. We were considering affixing this rune here, Chris brought it from the Zexen Guild Shop." Said the blond boy, pointing to the smaller one by his left.

The smaller one himself seemed a little bit tense, but her smile didn't waver.

It was obvious why he had intended to wield a Sword of Rage rune, that Melville.

He had been inspiring himself in Borus, and now he had the chance to see** real thing**.

Not to mention that now he _trained_ with Borus, _had lunch_ with Borus, and_ bathed_ with Borus – which he did prefer to instead of his father, as he the blond lad didn't** hit him** while playing.

Even if hesitant to approaching the mistress, the little boy had his rune affixed.

The little girl took a step closer to the counter, as if it was her turn.

"And what will we have for the little miss ?" said the grown woman in a loving tone

"I just happened to develop the potential to Shield magic myself !" said the girl proudly, in an unexpected happiness outburst. She was smiling contently.

"Oh dear. Shield Magic is one of the disciplines one can only develop spontaneously ; for you dedication, congratulations." - praised the rune mistress, increasing in her smile

"So we came for Alanis to have a Shield Rune affixed." summed the blond boy up

"Because I already even took lessons! Ernie taught me a lot, really." she completed

Hugo patted little Alanis in the head, to which she blushed, leaving Melville **not **_**so**_ pleased.

"A shield one, it is then." she announced as a less tanned skinned male walked from the back room into vision taking something from the shelves at the wall.

" Hi, Hortez." greeted the tribal youth, smiling.

"Do you know where the storage is?" questioned the taller man, eyeing the group inquiringly.

"Ah, oh sure, we can take you there" noble Hugo couldn't have his scroll-maker_** loosing himself around**_.

" You can go on ahead, I will meet you in no time." said Alanis politely, assuring the not so willing friend of hers, which was not content with guiding the guy around.

The midget boy put his hand around the younger male's shoulder to reassure him, laughing a little. Some people _really_ didn't have a good impression of Jeane.

As much as Melville thought guiding the older man around was folly ,**he had to.**

He was not so willing to stay either, hesitating at the woman who smiled adorably at him. Something about her gave him that _shivers,_ so he better be off anyways.

Rune affixed, the young girl checked her palm delightfully, in awe at her new powers.

"All done, sweetheart. They should have escorted Hortez to his location as well, by now."

" Thank you very much, miss. I will go after them." Alanis said happily.

"But, um…miss…" she didn't know where to begin with that. She had thought it over, but how to bring it up was the hard not so bright part.

"Is something the matter, dear?" asked the lady in a carefree reassuring manner.

"You see…Melville, he _does_ take much after…Mr. Borus, with that Rage Swordsman thing and…Elliot, he is supposed to be the Swordsman of Gale, and I'm the White Maiden…and, you see…Martha says that Piccolo predicts I will grow up to be a pretty lady, but I wish I could be _**more like it**_, Melville and Elliot are the boys, so they are always protecting me and treating me with _care_, because I dunno _how much time_ I have with them ,actually, after all this is over, so…I wish I could enjoy all this while I'm here, I want to be helpful…to be more **_special_** to them. And when I thought of my magic knowledge and being special, I thought of_ you_…"

she was timid at her speech, but the rune mistress didn't seem to find a problem in it.

"I see. But what does being pretty does have to do with this?"

"Because you're very _beautiful_ and** strong**…They say you have this_** Charm Rune**_…"

Alanis sounded so embarrassed she wasn't sure she could continue.

"Oh. What about it ?" she seemed somewhat more serious, however, her tone was kept.

"I wanted to…be more like you, be more special and helpful , strong_ on my own_. I looked up to you…In order to support them instead of_ them_ supporting_ me_, that's why I asked for this Shield Rune." the young brunette smiled shying away

"Well then, dear, let me help you. But for that matter, we'll have to do this." The silver haired woman said approaching the younger's hand and removing the Fire Rune from her hand, while she was surprised but calmed down.

"Why did...you _do_ that? Now how can I fight monsters off onmy own ?" Alanis asked.

She couldn't understand the meaning of the removal, still a little surprised.

"It seems to me that you already came to us with this Fire Rune in hand. You never really asked Ernie what was your best affinity." The black dressed lady was unshakable, always smiling with impeccable green eyes.

"Ah ! I never thought of that, I always thought I did pretty well with fire myself…

Well, _never_ much as Estella or Mr. Joker, but I'm still a newbie..." said her trying to justify with another personalities of great rank in pyrotechnics .

"You are much of a sorceress on your own. You just have to find your best rune.

Going along well with Water, which is your true natural talent, you could use one of my runes." she recommended in a peaceful voice.

"Ah, miss Jeane, I'm no _sorceress_, not even a **little witch**! But, how can I defend myself, then?" Alanis feared to be even _more_ useless.

The red-dressed didn't want to take up the team's fragile role.

"Water is out of all the basic elemental runes the one who is most fit for support.

And you have your offensive magic, I believe some capacity to be freezing enemies is enough.

Now that don't forget that you'd be the most special and required part of assistance in the team, they would _have to have you_. And you could always look after them, the better job for a girl to do, as you can pay the price for their** natural talent** to protect you." she was indisputably right, not use to discussing.

Alanis then accepted the blue glow that now found itself on her other hand.

She tried to think of it as something good, her capacity to care.

Jeane wasn't that_ creeping and scary_ as the legends said, after all.

"Thank you very much, miss." she happily thanked.

"Now go to the second floor and take some lessons on the library room." recommended the older lady with all her caring to the younger sorceress.

Alanis was walking out of the store, while the three previously occupied males missing from the scene were coming back, helping Hortez carry some bigger sized than normal scrolls.

Surprisingly, Melville didn't find carrying his own hard, despite his size.

"Oh, and sweetie-" the little brunette turned to her, curiously, her hair bangs hanging in the air.

" Don't worry about that charm being prettier thing."

The girl made a doubtful face, not understanding the meaning as she_ had almost_ _even forgotten_ that. The black dressed woman spoke as she smiled gently to the puzzled face.

" I'd supposeyou're _already_ as special to him rightas you are." She said as smilingly as gently looking through the opening door as Hugo pushed Melville's head and tossed with him, making him blushing-mad for being smaller and younger.

When both boys saw the red-dressed girl, the tanned taller opened his muscled arms to hug her, heaving no opening to the littler and jealous littler raven-haired, which could not manage to be as much as a little taller than his girl- friend. Let alone the older male.

Which in fact, had some kind of **paranoid** for thinking himself _too short_.

Alanis leaned in Hugo's warm hug, and blushed for the big brother he was to the trio, as she looked back at Jeane, _understanding_ and ignoring Melville's friendly jealously.

The rune mistress greeted Hortez with a glance as she handed the reddish rune in her hand over to him and smiled always back to the younger sorceress.

Fact was, that when she exited the rune shop following Hugo's lead and glancing over to the blue-dressed Melville, she wasn't necessarily thinking about looking up to the Silver Maiden or bearer of the True Water Rune.

That was just a complement, and for that was the talent for water magic natural.

She _already had_ the ability to support and look after her friends.

Fact was, that now crossing the fountain's plaza, she was feeling **_twice_**_ as special on her very own,_ smiling to her heart's content, carefree to whatever would follow – much to the other two's _confusion_. Whatever would follow wouldn't matter, after _all_.

As long as she made sure that all these moments in the present were _**just that**_ **_special._**


	3. Prize

**Disclameir : I do not own Suikoden.**

Chapter 3 – Prize

_While gambling with the rune mistress, Bang realizes he has the perfect prize for her._

The Dauntless was full force ahead, crossing the sea mighty and majestic.

Same routine as always, the third deck floor was crowed with people, cafeteria in full business as were the shops.

But said shopkeepers eventually took their breaks, of course. One can't run a store for 24 hours a day without some rest, which included eating, sleeping, bathing and having some kind of fun around – the ship was full crowed of entertainers in the saloon for that matter.

Adrienne had been adjusting her furnace, Chadli was enthusiastically polishing his helmet, Pecola and Nabokov were having their time at her room, appreciating exquisite things, these two had been getting along_ exceptionally_ well , and Taisuke was off for some strolling.

Bang, the old lottery keeper, however, stayed at his place, knowing full well the time for breaks was exactly the time people sought his establishment to play rather than going to the saloon. In their work time, he could gladly take his own, long, break.

Past him walked, in a smooth and elegant pace the ship's rune mistress , in her delicate but difficult to manage blue boots. Bang had been tired by age, so he had no_ sleepless nights_ regarding the young lady, however, he could not avoid being stunned by her looks, still, something other than that – _yes_, you **_heard it right_** – was that caught his attention for the fellow shopkeeper's matter.

But he could not say it out loud, as he already used the comment box to express it.

To his surprise, which he didn't expect to have any more of at his age, she stopped right by his counter, blinking in a calm expression while managing to keep a smile effortlessly.

"Ah, good day. What can I help the miss with ? Here to play ?"

His voice was faint and hindered by his moustache and age, but she didn't have problems with hearing the faintest of sounds, it seemed.

"Oh, hello. I would like to risk the game, if you wouldn't mind." she was polite, but couldn't help a giggle.

"Good, then. How hard you want the difficulty to be?" he didn't mind, of course.

Business was always much better since he came to the ship. Still cursed Nekobolds for their disliking toward gambling. And she was an interesting fellow, he had to say.

" Let's go with easy. I don't how much I can handle." It wasn't sure to say if her smile was to be meaning hesitant or if she was eyeing him pretty much confident.

He threw the ball at the roulette and started his commons games.

It depends on your own luck, always. He wasn't responsible for losses, that way.

On second thought, not always , he knew. Sometimes, let's say Bang had the bad habit of switching all the balls to white ones, so there was no chance of winning.

He didn't intend to loose his money. But it was just an innocent prank, nothing serious.

And no one would notice it, too. Not a problem with someone discovering, until now.

"It seems I scored.:" she interrupted his boredom, stating. Easy difficulty, piece of cake.

"Let's see if you get a streak, then." He turned the roulette once more.

On a matter of seconds, she once again claimed.

"Again, another point." smiling softly, she seemed to be content, naturally.

"Lady Luck, as expected of such." Thought Bang out loud. She didn't seem to mind.

Game was going on normally, he might as well as between his sneezing.

Damned allergies, and that ships' little corners always had some spider webs or dust.

He couldn't help his nose being red all the time, let alone the nose noises.

"Another point." She "pointed" out to the old man. The curvature of Bang's back was already big, but he got even more down to look at the veracity of the spinning wheel.

No mistake. The lady was right, she had scored. For the** tenth time** without a stop.

Good for a beginner, he thought to himself, while rising the difficulty no consensually.

The woman didn't seem to notice or bother for that matter.

Medium going on as they were, might as well start a talk. They didn't had these much opportunities, with that cafeteria cutting their parallel boutiques apart. And she didn't come to gamble everyday – in fact, he couldn't remember her last time coming directly to him.

" This ship is really chilly in some of the rooms. Dressing in this outfit, don't you shiver? The mistress could get some cold, if overlooked. " he commented.

There was sometime he had been noticing her lack of , say, _anything_ underneath her garments. Never had a better chance to bring it up directly. Hard to figure Jeane being _overlooked_ in any case, even if that was not what he meant.

"I have no problems as such, why, thank you for your kindness. But worrying over this is needless."

She sounded pretty sure of herself now, still quite humble for what would've sounded rude otherwise.

Incredible thing how she could turn the sentences in her favor. Almost never rude.

They stood silent for some moments, until both noticed she had scored some more points at a steady pace. Medium level wasn't enough for her, it seems.

" Your first time travelling, miss ? You seem quite efficient at the wheel. "

It would have sounded sarcastic, but he controlled it meticulously.

"I've had my wanderings, been around. Nothing much, thought." Sweet tone, but as if she wanted to put a paragraph point to the topic there ,rather than stretch it much.

He respected it, also didn't open his life to anyone strange, his personal hell in Nay.

Bankrupt almost miserable in that settlement , that damn cats. Weird as can be.

Not to say his** marvelous** health, with all that allergies he'd earned somehow.

And his back was killing him, to the point it was easy to mistake him for a turtle.

She had won about five times in less than three minutes. Medium was pitiful before her.

Had to be cheating. If she's an specialist in magic, no one would expect less behind that smile. Ah, but he had it coming for thereverting of his method.

Raise it up to hard difficulty and increase the spinning speed. Also, changing the set to all white balls, she could never get a red one. No way she could magically do it now.

He had to end her winning streak before he was forced to close the store, self-defense, as he found it better to put it. Nothing of a personal matter, really.

She glanced to him with ease, as if she could get a grasp of his cheat. Or Bang was just feeling heavy-conscience like for pulling her carpet. _No way._

" Do you like it here, miss ? The ship, you see." Trying to aver her attention would work. No magician's able to cast without concentrating, whatever trick she was using.

Wouldn't allow her to put up a spell, in the swiftest manner. A simple talk.

" Yes, it is indeed lovely, tee hee. The bath's quality surpasses others by far, I use it with care." She was so mannered and charming it would do well to hide any cheat.

Or to really bring you to the point where it is convincible she _wasn't cheating_ at all.

The wheel turned once more. They were going to the last three rounds.

She got a red ball, and that wasn't there. Or was _meant not_ to be. Cheating, for sure.

Hypothesis confirmed, they followed on with his disguised glance towards the ball.

"That reminds me, would you like to see the prizes?" his eyes focused on the gamble.

"Hmm. No need to. I might earn the first one, I guess." She did sound a bit more confident now, unnecessary to camouflage. As if it was obvious she did that.

He also cheated, and both were equal now. What a lesson to take, unexpected.

" At this rate, you might. " he agreed commonly and superficial, eye-bags tiring his facial expression while falling over the downhill cheeks.

"It remains more fun if we keep it a surprise. Thrills some excitement."

The wheel went on once more spinning fiercely. A red ball showed up.

Spell turned against the spell caster, a dignified irony to be learning that from a _rune mistress_, certainly made it more ironic, it did.

"Quite a remarkable luck, miss. Formidable, you might even set a record."

"What do you know, tee hee. "she giggled bringing up her mystery character to scene.

"Last turn now, good luck."

Bang was expecting it already. But he did widen his eyes, uncommon sight, even if quick, when the white ball showed up at her chosen number.

"A white one, eh ? Bad luck, perhaps?" she giggled upon an uncertain playful look.

"Third time's the charm." He mumbled, finding it quite predictable, actually.

"Oh, dear me. It seems I will not get the first prize, after all. " she pitied herself in quite a fun manner, to the way she was smiling more evidently now.

"Hmm. Pity, indeed. But we have a vast selection , there has to be something special as a prize for you." He comforted her, quite satisfied still even if able not to show.

He handed over a small fabric on the top of other, while storing the set of balls in the drawers at the wall, running up his nose. The one on top was brighter, coloring and shorter .The bottom was plain white and neutral.

" Unicorn Tunic is quite a mage's thing, if you can make use of it. And Yellow scarf can go well along with you if you address some other things to complement. A most _befitting_ prize, isn't it ?" the irony inside the special reward was almost emerging up.

"Why, such wonderful ones. I'll make sure to wear them." She didn't seem to lament.

"Mr. Bang , have a nice lunch break." She recommended kindly.

"You too, good miss." They parted, she sporting the new scarf trough the beige clothing.

Bang suspected he was getting senile, but he didn't seem to remember some things very well. Indeed, he did not comprehend the soft enchanting smiles the shopkeeper from across the cafeteria sent him each time their gazes met, and what was about her scarf that intrigued him so, made her so special. But she was alluring to the eyes naturally.

That was a prize he wished he had in the catalogue. Sure would make his business, certainly_ little_ for the words to make justice, _**hell better**_. Indeed, they would skyrocket.

In more ways than one in the_ imagination_ of the youthful, obviously.

A dream prize, she was, that sorceress. While running up his nose, he couldn't help but to loose a night not to the strain of his back, but to the dream of possibilities.

Getting instantly rich was one of them, if he had Jeane by his side.

Much more than a prize_** anyone**_ would gamble to get.

A prize everyone wanted to get to know better or possess. She was_ really the character_.

FIN.

**Author Notes : Soo, I think I could stand up to the other two doing my best in this one.**

**You can send me requests for what character you want me to do next ( avoid choosiing maincast members or Suikoden I~II,**

**I still haven't played it yet,and I don't remember V, but I'll eventually do them all, chill out. )**

**It's just because I did chapter four to be Sasarai's by request of my friend and I swear I think it's a complete messed up outcome.**

**Do you think it wise to have the character name beside the chapter title? :l**

**Wait you in chapter four, thank you for the kind reviews. After the_ first one_ I got, I appreciate them much,if you know what I mean.**


End file.
